


First Flight

by VoiceOfPikachu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfPikachu/pseuds/VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: Link and Medli celebrate Medli's 18th birthday by sealing their relationship. Lemon, oneshot.





	

Medli delicately fell back onto Link's bed, propping herself up with her arms and smiling softly at Link, who, though coy, approached her and pressed his body close to hers, joining his lips to her own. The young hero could feel his pulse racing at his actions and the position the two were in. Sure, he had kissed Medli before, but... what he felt now and what he planned on doing made him feel just a little bit more nervous. Medli wrapped her legs around him, pulling his lower half closer to hers, causing Link's heart to skip a beat. The fact that she was pulling him in like this... so close...

Link shyly licked Medli's lips in a plea for entrance. She opened, granting his tongue access to hers, as she had many times before. Both kissed the other hungrily, with Medli lightly grinding herself against Link's body, each moaning softly into the other's mouth. They parted rarely, and when they did, they were quick for small gasps and breaths before rejoining to continue their affections.

Link began to feel his nervousness melting away, so he decided to try something a little more bold. His hand slipped up the silky curve of her body before stopping at her chest, where he gently kneaded one of her delicate breasts through her dress. Medli mewled into Link's mouth in response to his touch. Link loved the sound of her cute moan, and he took it as confirmation that he was doing it right. Link pulled away from her for a moment, the two taking breaths, and he smiled coyly at her. Medli grinned back at him, pulling him into her closer and grinding against him just a bit. Link groaned.

"Link... I can feel you down there." Medli giggled, noting the bulge she could feel pressing through her boyfriend's pants and against her panties. Just the thought made her heart race. Link blushed deeply. He felt his body aching, and Medli's teasing wasn't helping. He wanted her... if he was correct, she wanted him, too. Link decided he might as well ask her. There's no point in getting worked up if he wasn't going to be able to feel her that way.

"Medli... do you... wanna...?" Link asked bashfully, not even mentioning what he was asking about. The question itself seemed pretty inconspicuous, however, in the circumstances the two found themselves in, Medli knew exactly what Link was asking... and, indeed, she did want to. She felt her own body aching to be close with Link in that way. Medli glanced to the side. She couldn't meet his gaze.

"I... would love to." she replied. Link felt his heart flutter. But soon, questions began forming in his head. Perhaps too many questions, many of which he probably wouldn't be able to answer. Not on his own, at least. Questions like 'Could she get pregnant? Will she be okay? Am I gonna hurt her? How is it gonna feel? What if I'm too big? What if I'm too small? Should we go straight to sex? ARE we going straight to sex? Are we gonna do oral first? Or are we gonna go to 2nd base?' formed in his head. Link contemplated it for a moment, wondering if he should ask her.

"Medli... if we... if we do it, since I'm Hylian and you're a Rito... can you still... get pregnant?" Link asked curiously. It was a wonder why he hadn't looked into this himself. Maybe it was because he was afraid of asking anybody. Because if he had, they would have immediately assumed he wanted to bed Medli - or that he HAD bedded her - at the time of his question, and he wouldn't have liked discussing his private time with Medli with anybody. He had assumed that it wasn't possible for Hylians to impregnate Rito - or vice versa. It wouldn't make sense, would it? But at the same time, he found their races were similar enough that such a situation could arise. Medli thought about it for a moment. This didn't appear to be something that had ever crossed her mind - either that, or she hadn't asked about it, either.

"I... I'm not sure." she replied softly, feeling her heart race. If this was the risk she was going to take... she wasn't sure she could go all the way with him this time. Link felt a bit of disappointment. The air of uncertainty gave him a little bit of an excuse if he wanted to argue that they could, and should, go all the way, however in that same amount of uncertainty there was the possibility that he COULD get his dear Medli pregnant.

"Medli... I love you. I want to do this with you." Link confessed, unsure of his options as to what to say at this point. Medli smiled at his honesty and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Link." she replied, holding his hands. The heat she felt between her legs was too much to bare. She wasn't sure she would be able to resist the temptation of feeling him with her. "I want to do this with you, too." she said softly, squeezing his hands. Link gulped, unsure of what to say, or even what to do.

"So... are we gonna do it first... or do you wanna do other stuff?" Link asked. Even though he could feel himself throbbing, he wanted to make sure he didn't go too fast. Taking things slow was probably the best thing to do. Medli nuzzled him softly, squeezing his hands again.

"Link... just do whatever feels natural." she answered. Link wasn't sure what to think of that answer. His thoughts on going right at it were that that would be too fast, so he supposed that wasn't natural. He decided he would try something else, instead. He nodded at her, slinking his hands up and down her curves before slipping them underneath her dress and slipping it gently off over her head, revealing her lean young body. Link felt his breath hitch as he looked down at her beneath him. Medli's cheeks began to glow as she felt her boyfriend staring down at her. "Link..." she said softly, reaching behind herself to unclip her small bra, and as she did, it slipped off, revealing her small B-cup breasts. Link leaned down and kissed her softly, bringing a hand up to caress one of her breasts, making her moan underneath him. Link had touched her here before, so he wasn't foreign to his girlfriend's chest - it was her other part that he wasn't so sure about. Feeling like he was being unfair, Link stood back up and backed away from her for a moment, beginning to strip his own clothing off. Medli's eyes were immediately drawn to the very noticeable bulge in his briefs.

"I didn't think it was fair that I was completely dressed and you were only in your panties." Link commented, pressing his body close to her again. Medli squeaked as she felt his bulge rubbing against her wetness, only small amounts of cloth separating them. Link reached down and swirled his index finger around Medli's clit. Even though she still had her panties on, he knew just about where her sensitive spot would be. Much to his delight, he seemed to be correct in his assumption, as Medli let out a satisfied moan.

"Ahh! Link, that feels really good." she told him, smiling at how forward he was. She didn't think it was very fair that he got to touch her though. She wanted to make him feel good too! "Can you climb up onto the bed with me?" she asked, and he complied, now sitting next to her. Medli shyly reached over and brushed her fingers against Link's bulge, causing the young hero to gasp. Medli took this as a cue to continue, so she began to stroke him softly through his briefs.

"Can you... touch me directly?" Link asked. Medli blushed at his request. She stretched the elastic around his waist, looking up at him.

"Well... are you gonna take these off?" she asked, seeing the white fabric was obstructing her view of her boyfriend's hardened member. Link nodded. Of course, he shouldn't make her take them off for him. He had to do that himself. Link stood up on his knees and he began to pull the briefs down, revealing his hardness. He sat back down and resisted the urge to cover himself up. Medli smiled at him and wrapped a hand around his swollen length, eliciting a gasp from him. She began to move her hand up and down, and she was happy to hear his pleasured moans in response. Medli stopped for a moment, causing Link to look at her curiously. She sat up on her knees and pulled her panties down, a small string of her juices trailing from her flower to the cloth. She tossed them aside. Link's eyes widened at the sight of Medli's small pink slit. She moved closer to him and continued stroking his swollen length. Link thought it was only fair, so he moved a hand underneath her and two of his fingers pressed into her tightness, making her gasp. Nobody else's fingers but her own had ever been in there. "Link...!" Medli gasped his name as he pressed around inside her heat.

"You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about this." Link told her, and she smiled at him in response, leaning forward and joining her lips to his. Medli loved the feeling of his fingers inside of her. His prodding and poking was driving her crazy. It seemed like he was in unfamiliar territory, as almost all of his movement inside of her seemed very curious and rather cautious. "You're so tight down here..." Link noted, in awe at the feeling surrounding his middle and index finger.

"W-well... I am a virgin after all." Medli replied. Staring down between Link's legs, she noted his considerable length. She felt a tinge of fear at the thought of having him inside of her, although most of what she felt was that she indeed wanted that. "You're... so big." Medli quipped. Link felt a surge of confidence, although he felt her words didn't hold much truth - he was only a measly 5 inches, or about 12 centimeters.

"You think so? I'm actually average for my age..." Link noted in reply. He could feel a nice amount of liquid on his fingers now, and he began to pump them in and out rather than just feeling around inside of her. He moaned softly at Medli's strokes.

"Well, you seem to be a pretty nice size to me." Medli assured him. Link still wasn't so sure, himself. He was only 18, after all. But that wasn't what he wanted to think about right now. All he could think about was how good he was feeling. He moved his other hand down between Medli's legs and found the small sensitive spot nestled between folds, and he began to gently swirl his finger around it, eliciting a very excited moan from Medli. "Ahh! T-that's... m-my clit! It feels so good..." she told him, and he smiled at her response. Link could feel himself getting close, so, much to Medli's dismay, he moved his hand away, causing her to do the same and look at him curiously. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I don't wanna cum yet." Link replied, panting. Medli nodded. She supposed she also wanted to save it for when they actually did it. Both sat there for a few moments, allowing the pleasure to subside. Medli laid down on her back, her head propped up comfortably with a big fluffy pillow. Link repositioned himself over top of her, and he began to gently prod at her entrance with his tip. Medli gasped softly as she felt him rubbing against her. He was trying to get nice and lubricated so it wouldn't hurt for her, or at least, so it wouldn't hurt as much. This wasn't a difficult task, because she was extremely wet.

"Are you ready?" Link asked, looking into her eyes. He felt his pulse racing at what he was about to do. He couldn't believe it. Medli gripped the fluffy pillow beneath her and nodded. Link leaned down, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Yes, I'm ready... take me, Link." Medli was ready to have him claim her as his. She was ready to feel him, so close to her. She wanted him. She braced herself, waiting for the moment to come. Link took a deep breath, before pressing his lips to Medli's as he plunged his member deep inside of her. He moaned as he processed the feeling of her tightness enveloping his appendage. It was so good. It was TOO good. It was like nothing he had ever imagined before. But, he tried his best to keep control of himself. He pulled away for a moment, seeing Medli with her eyes closed. She slowly opened them and looked up at him. Link looked down between their legs, and he bit his lip at the sight of his member buried deep inside of her. He also noticed a small droplet of blood had dripped out from her, and instantly guilt washed over him.

"Medli! Y-you're bleeding! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Do you want me to pull out?" Link asked hastily. Medli giggled at his concern, and she stroked his arm softly, trying to comfort him. Link was always so sweet like that, worrying about her more than himself.

"Link, I'm fine. It just stings a little bit, is all." Medli told him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Link was still unsure. In fact, her answer seemed to make him worry even more.

"It stings? I-I'm sorry!" Link apologized profusely, and Medli giggled at him again, pulling him down and kissing him softly to assure him that she was okay.

"I'm fine, I promise. You just took my virginity, Link. I'm yours now." Medli told him, blushing at her words. "I can feel you inside of me... it feels nice. C'mon, aren't you going to start moving?" Medli suggested, looking up at him eagerly. Link gulped. Was she serious? She was okay? She was incredibly wet. Since there was plenty of lubrication, the entrance had been pretty smooth. Link nodded. Finally, he would be able to enjoy himself with her. He began to slowly start moving his hips, causing pleasure to echoe across both of their bodies, and eliciting happy moans from them. "Ahh! That's it..." Medli said, her hands finding their way up to Link's shaggy blonde hair. She ruffled it as he thrust needily into her.

Link's head was spinning. It felt amazing. She was so hot, so wet, so soft, so TIGHT. Each time he plunged back inside of her it seemed like the pleasure increased tenfold. Link couldn't resist letting out loud, satisfied moans as he thrust into her. "Medli! Ohhh, Medli! It feels so good! You're so tight!" Link yelled to her between gasps and moans. Medli seemed happy with his comments.

"Link, it feels amazing! Don't stop, don't stop!" Medli commanded, and Link gladly complied, not stopping for a moment. His thrusts increased in speed and he managed to press his lips to hers again before pulling away.

"I won't. Ohh, it's so good!" he replied, clutching the bedsheets beneath him for more support. He bit his lip as he moved erratically, with almost no control.

"Faster! Do it faster! Oh, don't stop, don't stop!" Medli commanded once more, and Link was more than happy to comply with her suggestions. He slammed into her as fast as he possibly could, both now moaning out each other's names in bliss. The feeling of her, so tightly around him, was indescribable. Link pressed his lips to Medli's again, their kiss now becoming a hungry open mouth kiss. Link felt butterflies at what was happening. He was so happy to be able to feel this way with Medli.

"It feels so good." Link commented. Medli smiled at him, rubbing his blonde hair. She moaned to him in appreciation. He felt so GOOD inside of her. He seemed to hit all the right spots. He was so fast, and he was going so deep. She thought she might pass out, the pleasure was so much. Just the thought of him inside of her made her go crazy. Soon, Link's thrusts became even more erratic, and she knew he was getting close. Medli could feel him throbbing inside of her. "Oh, Medli... Oh, Medli... f-fuck... I-I'm... I'm... haaaahhh...!" Link gasped as he thrust into her a few more times. Medli felt him throb with each string of his liquid he shot into her. The feeling of his warmth coating the inside of her drove her over the edge, and she soon found herself moaning in orgasmic bliss along with him.

"I-It's so hot! L-Link!" Medli yelled to him as her walls clamped down. She gasped quietly as shock waves of pleasure rippled across her body. Her tightness having clamped down on him seemed to cause Link to cum more than he initially thought he was going to, so he began to shoot a few extra hot strings of cum inside of her, moaning her name as he did. Even after he finished, he still felt a great deal of pleasure washing over him, with Medli still riding out her own orgasm and gasping beneath him. Eventually, the pleasure began to weaken, and both were left panting after their activity. Link could still feel Medli's twitching around him, and Medli could still feel Link throbbing inside of her. Link was about to pull out, but Medli wrapped her legs around him. "Don't pull out yet... I just wanna feel the afterglow with you." Medli said softly. Link smiled at her suggestion, and he did as he was asked. After a few moments, Link carefully pulled out of her, and shortly after, a rather considerable amount of his cum began to slowly drip out.

"Medli... that was amazing. It felt so good." Link told her. He moved closer to her again and nuzzled her softly before kissing her. "I love you." he said. Medli smiled and nuzzled him back.

"I love you too, Link." she replied. She began to rub her lower belly, murring softly. "You ejaculated inside of me..." she noted, feeling his hot seed in her womb and her slit. "It's so hot... it feels so good." she purred, rubbing against him lovingly. Link gulped.

"I-I'm glad you like it..." he told her, however, he still felt a certain nervousness. What if...? No, it couldn't happen. He would be fine. "Medli..." Link began, concern laced in his tired voice.

"Yeah?" she asked, staring back at him. Link could see the satisfaction in her crimson eyes. Link bit his lip. He didn't really want to cause any trouble, and make her worry after they had just finished, and when she was now in such a good mood, but he knew that if it ended up happening... the real trouble would happen later.

"Since I... ejaculated inside of you..." Link started, and he saw Medli's eyes soften. He could see that she was filled with worry.

"Yeah..." Medli said softly. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know what would happen.

"Do you think you'll get pregnant?" Link asked, even though he knew she had no idea on whether or not it was even possible. Medli was quiet for a moment.

"I... don't know." Medli answered. There was a pause, and both were quiet, until Link broke the silence.

"I'm tired. I think we should take a nap." Link suggested, and Medli giggled at him.

"But we're all dirty! Don't you think we should clean up first?" she asked. Link shook his head.

"That's why it's just a little nap. We can get up and clean up later." Link told her, gathering their clothes. He threw her panties at her, which she began to slip on. He slipped his briefs on as well.

"Well... alright." Medli agreed, and Link smiled at her before joining her on the bed to drift off to sleep.


End file.
